


Sore Loser

by otapocalypse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Smut, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otapocalypse/pseuds/otapocalypse
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have a bit of friendly competition. But someone has to be the loser





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> for matsu-hana on tumblr

“Finally!” Yuri slumped down onto the couch with a huff, glaring up at Otabek, who had walked into their shared apartment with a bit more tact, slow and patient and ever stoic. The blonde gave another huff as he watched his boyfriend hang up his keys and shrug off his jacket. Seeing the line of Otabek’s strong shoulders gave him an idea, and Yuri leaned back as Otabek finally sat down, stretching with a tiny grunt and letting the thick sweater he was wearing ride up.

Otabek barely gave him a glance, pulling out his phone to scroll through some classic novel he’d saved on his phone, almost ignoring Yuri completely. The Russian pouted, and inched over until he was draped against Otabek’s side, snuggling and rubbing up against him lazily. He stuck his lower lip out, exaggerating his pout when Otabek turned to arch an eyebrow at him, and then went back to reading.

“Come on, Bekaaaaa,” Yuri whined. “That can’t seriously be more interesting than what you could be doing,” he muttered, smirking once he realized his double entendre. His face fell once more as Otabek just continued scrolling. “We just got home. Surely you can control your urges and find some way to entertain yourself for a while.”

There would have been a time, in the past, when such a comment would’ve hurt coming from Otabek, would’ve stuck in Yuri’s mind and stayed there festering until emotions ran high. Now, however, recognizing nothing but Otabek’s stubbornness in play, Yuri only pouted some more and moved to shift his weight onto Otabek’s leg, half on his lap. The man must’ve known what he was up to, but Yuri received nothing more than a twitch of the brow. 

He braced one hand on Otabek’s shoulder, grinning down at him. “Entertain myself, mm? I think I can do that.” He punctuated the sentence with a slight roll to his hips, and watched with silent glee as he watched a rosy color spread up over Otabek’s neck and into his ears. “Beautiful,” he breathed, so quietly that he wasn’t sure if Otabek had even heard him. No matter.

He started off slow, continuous, rocking gently against Otabek’s thigh, meant more as a distraction than any sort of payoff for himself. Yuri’s smug look faded once more, however, as heat started to slowly spread through his gut, reaching to the tips of his limbs, until he was grinding filthily into Otabek’s lap, his head bowed and resting on the other’s shoulder as he gasped and whimpered helplessly, caught in the throes of his own pleasure.

Otabek, never one to give in easy, had quickly reached a new level of flustered and was considering starting a petition to redefine the word entirely when the feeling of something damp and warm on his thigh made him stiffen. He didn’t dare look at Yuri, he would surely lose then, but knowing his kitten was this wet simply from grinding on him made his own cock twitch to life, and he stifled a groan, struggling to keep up the guise that he was simply reading, and definitely not enjoying what was going on.

He did look, for just a moment, as a desperate gasp was torn from Yuri’s throat and the blonde went boneless, melting into Otabek and lying still, his quiet panting the only sound in the room. Luckily, Yuri couldn’t see his momentary lapse of concentration with his face buried in Otabek’s neck like that, and Otabek couldn’t see the ruined, blissed out look in those green eyes. He could see the back of Yuri’s neck and ears had turned bright pink, could see little droplets of sweat glistening on his skin and a few strands of hair bent out of place. His fingers twitched. He ached to touch Yuri, cradle him close or gently stroke his hair back into place, but that would be admitting defeat. He’d never hear the end of it.

Otabek quickly turned his eyes back to his phone as Yuri shifted, his warm, solid weight gone as he sat up again, and a quiet chuckle from him caused Otabek to flush again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuri’s tongue dart out, swipe over his lips. “I can take care of that, if you’d like.” He purred sweetly, and Otabek nearly groaned as he felt Yuri palming him through his jeans. Meeting with only silence yet again, Yuri began to press his lips to Otabek’s neck, gentle and soft at first, and then insistent, trying to persuade with the warm press of his tongue and the sharp nip of his teeth.

Unable to take any more, Otabek stood, a quick shove of his arm all it took to send Yuri falling back into the cushions, smirking up as the hand on his chest went higher, pressing just slightly over his pulse point and lingering there, before Otabek pulled away and turned, an obvious hitch in his steps as he threw over his shoulder, “Gotta piss.” It was a blatant, desperate lie, and they both knew it.

Yuri waited a few moments, still glowing and dizzy, before rising to his feet and padding silently down the hallway, headed for the slit of light the bathroom door provided, left cracked open. He peeked inside, and his heart began pounding once more at the sight: Otabek, head thrown back, eyes closed, jaw slack as he thrusted into his fist, one arm out and braced against the wall as his body worked beautifully to bring himself to completion. Yuri proudly noted the short amount of time it took before Otabek let out a growl that sent shivers down his spine as he came, slowly straightening after a moment. 

Yuri turned away and leaned against the wall, staying just outside as he listened to Otabek wash up, waiting to shoot him a knowing look when he finally strode out of the bathroom. They locked eyes, Otabek’s dark staring into Yuri’s light, before he brushed past Yuri, heading for the bedroom. Pushing off the wall with a grin, Yuri followed after him, head held high. So he had lost. But maybe losing didn’t have to be so bad.


End file.
